Get Me With Those Green Eyes
by mooresomore
Summary: AU. Kendall and Logan have never met; Kendall's a NHL player  for the Minnesota Wild , and Logan's a nurse. Logan happens to be there when Kendall needs his help. Rated M. Title from Taylor Swift's song "Sparks Fly"
1. Author's Note

I instantly started coming up with this fic the first time I heard "Sparks Fly" by Taylor Swift. It was supposed to be a song fic, where Kendall caught Logan singing Taylor Swift, and then Logan sang the song for Kendall. But then Kendall (aka my muse) wanted it to be completely different. He determined Logan was going to be a nurse, not a doctor (he wouldn't tell me why when I asked him- I'm still trying to get him to tell me- I suspect there's a whole "sexy nurse" vibe or something), and Kendall, well he couldn't decided between being a hockey player (and patient) or a respiratory therapist (a workplace romance). I finally got fed up and told him to choose (it wasn't a good day for me, so I said, "Fucking make up your mind"). He finally decided and kept apologizing (in fact, he told me to buy my favorite candy as an apology from him, which I did). I apologized to him and told him the reason I was so upset (November 17th is the one-year anniversary of the truth about the last guy I liked- that he had a girlfriend the whole time- and having to spent a movie and dinner with them (I had asked the guy out, and then he told me; for some reason I invited the girl too). It sucked so much); and I told him that it wasn't fair for me to take my anger out on him. We worked things out (and he promised not to hurt Logan in any way), and so without further ado, I give you the fic.


	2. Part 1

**Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody: Big Time Rush, the characters, and all referenced scenes belong to Nickelodeon, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

**This story is pretty much going to be told in flashback mode (until the last chapter). Hopefully that's not too confusing. I can make it italicized if that would be easier. Review and let me know. :)**

Looking back on it now, seeing those green eyes the first time he met Kendall five months ago was the best thing that could have happened to Logan. He had the perfect job, the perfect boyfriend, and the perfect life. What more could he want?

_*Flashback: 5 months ago (January)*_

Logan Mitchell had always dreamed of being a doctor; however, once he saw the amount of schooling (8 years, and that's if you got accepted right away), he changed his mind and became a nurse instead (nurses were pretty much doctors anyway- they spent more time with the patients than the doctors did; plus, Logan could always get his nurse practitioner's degree and be like a doctor). He had a job on the medical-surgical floor at Blue Mountain Regional Medical Center (BMRMC), one of the premier hospitals in Minnesota, and in his spare time, he liked to go watch the Minnesota Wild hockey games, which is where he met Kendall Knight for the first time.

The Wild had won 3-2 in a shootout over the St. Louis Blues (Kendall had scored the game-winning goal of course), and Logan was getting ready to get into his car when he heard the scream. He grabbed the first aid kit and rushed over to the sound, finding Kendall there, bleeding from a stab wound that appeared to be non-life threatening. Logan called the medics just to be safe. "This is nurse Logan Mitchell, and I'm at the Minnesota Wild arena. I have an approximately 23-year-old male with a stab wound to the upper right arm, which is bleeding. He is conscious and breathing at this time. Thank you." Hanging up, Logan opened the first aid kit and grabbed a packet of gauze. Tearing it open, he applied pressure to the wound. "The medics will be here in about 10 minutes. My name's Logan Mitchell, and I'm a nurse. You're going to be ok."

"Kendall Knight." They locked eyes, and Logan knew he was a goner.

"So, Kendall, tell me what you do." Logan said, trying to get Kendall to relax and passed the time until the medics arrived.

"I play for the Wild. I was chosen as captain this year. At age 23, I'm the second-youngest captain in team history."

"Wow. That's awesome."

"What about you?" Kendall asked.

"Well, I'm 24 and I work at Blue Mountain Regional Medical Center as a nurse. I like watching hockey too."

"That's cool." The medics arrived. "Thanks Logan. I'll see you around?"

"Yeah." Logan said. He had to find out everything there was to know about Kendall Knight, Minnesota Wild Superstar.

Logan went home and googled Kendall; according to everything he read, Kendall was single. _Hmm…but there's no way he likes guys_. Logan thought. _Plus, he probably doesn't want to be tied town. And I'm not looking for a one-night stand thing._ Some further research revealed that they liked similar music (they both liked Radiohead). Logan would have kept looking into things, but he knew he had a 12-hour shift the next day and needed his rest. He headed to bed.

"Good morning, I'm Logan, and I'll be your nurse today Mr. Knight…Kendall?" Logan asked.


	3. Part 2

**Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody: Big Time Rush, the characters, and all referenced scenes belong to Nickelodeon, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

**Aha! Updated before 11.21.11 (tomorrow!). My plans got changed, so I decided I'd get this up now. :)**

_(Still in flashback mode, in January)_

"Hey." Kendall said.

"Why are you still here? I thought it was just a minor stab wound, and that you would've been discharged. Why are you getting a blood transfusion?"

"Apparently it nicked an artery or vein or something, so I would have eventually bled out if it wasn't fixed, and well, that wouldn't have been good. They said I'd lost almost a liter of blood by the time they found it and did surgery. Then the doctor accidentally made it worse, and I lost a ton more blood. That's why I'm here now; they're replacing the blood I lost. I have you to thank for saving my life."

"Well, I was just in the right place at the right time." Logan said. "The doctors saved your life- even though they almost didn't."

"Well, thank you anyway." Kendall said.

"You're welcome I'll be back in a few to give you some medicine. If you need anything, press that call button there."

"Ok. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Logan had saved Kendall's assessment and medications for last; he wanted to spend some time with Kendall, get to know him a little.

"Hi Logan."

"Hey. Here's your medicine."

"What am I taking?" Kendall asked, to see if Logan knew what he was talking about.

"Well, the orange one there, that round pill, is Vitamin C, something that we give almost all our patients, and the other one, the white oblong one, is Ciprofloxacin, or Cipro; it's to help prevent infections.

"Alright. I'll take them, now that I know what they are." Kendall said.

"Thank you. I'm just going to do a quick head-to-toe assessment on you; check you arms, legs, and heart." Logan walked Kendall through the assessment as he did it. After he'd asked the basic questions to assess the level of consciousness (person, place, and time), he asked, "So, where's your girlfriend? You haven't had any visitors."

"Don't have one."

"Oh, come on, someone as famous and cute as you has to have one."

"Nope. I'm not taking you away from your other patients, am I?" Kendall asked.

Logan pulled up a chair and sat by Kendall's bed, seeing that Kendall needed to talk to someone. "No, I already discharged one, and the other one is in surgery and won't be back for awhile, so right now, you are my only patient."

"Oh, ok." Kendall said. "The reason I don't have a girlfriend is because I like guys better anyway."

"So, you're gay?" Logan asked. _This is all a dream._ Not that there's anything wrong with that."

"I'm bi actually." Kendall said. "Gosh, it feels nice to finally tell someone that." He looked at Logan. "How about you? You have a special someone? You don't have to answer if you don't want."

"Nope. One, there's not a lot of people who could put up with the 12-hour shift schedule," Logan said; since Kendall had shared a secret, Logan would share his too. "Plus, I'm gay. I don't really want everyone in hospital to know, you know. And, you're the first person I've openly admitted it to without being asked. If someone asks, I tell them the truth, but I don't go announcing it."

"I know." Kendall said. They spent a few talking, until Brittany (the other nurse on duty) said that Logan's patient surgery would be up in half-hour. _Wow, has it really been almost two hours?_ Logan thought. It seemed like only minutes.

"Can I get you anything?" Logan asked as he stood up.

"No thanks." Kendall said, but Logan could tell there was something Kendall wanted to say.

"Ok. Ring the call bell if you need me."

"I will."

Kendall's doctor had come by at about noon and determined that Kendall was ok to go home. Logan wrote up the discharge instruction and headed down to Kendall's room.

"Ok. Here's your discharge instructions." Logan said as he read them. "Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah, I do. Can I get your number?"

"Well, I don't normally give it out to patients." Logan watched Kendall's face drop.

"I see." Kendall looked disappointed.

"But, sign that paper there, and you won't be my patient anymore. And, yes, I'll give you my number."

Kendall's green eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas. He signed the paper, and Logan wrote down his number. "If I don't answer, leave me a message with your number the first time. I promise I'll call you back and won't leak your number to the press either."

"Sounds good. Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome." Logan helped Kendall out to the waiting car, and then went back to work, Kendall's smile etched in his mind- Logan swore he saw sparks fly the first time Kendall smiled.

Logan was checking his phone that night after finishing his 12-hour shift (those last 6 hours without Kendall had seemed to drag on; Logan was never so glad that night shift arrived) when he saw he had a new voicemail.

"Hi Logan. This is Kendall. I was wondering if you wanted to come to the game tonight. I'd rather not leave my number in case someone hacks your voicemail. Hopefully I'll see you there. Just tell the ticket lady your name and that 'Kendall said I was supposed to come.' She knows what you look like and will get you in."

Even though Logan was tired, he headed to the game (he wanted to see Kendall again). He did what Kendall said (the ticket lady was so nice), and the game was over (a 1-0 Wild loss; Kendall didn't play, he was in a suit on the bench). Kendall met up with him. "Hey. You came."

"Yeah."

"You looked tired. We can get together another time."

"No, this is ok." Logan said. "I don't have to work tomorrow, so I can get more sleep if I need it later."

"Do you want to come back to my place? I can make you some food; I'm pretty sure you haven't eaten since lunch, am I right?"

"Yeah."

"And, I have a guest room, so if you're too tired to drive, you can stay."

"Ok." Logan followed Kendall, and was surprised at how plain the house looked (he was expecting a mansion with all the money Kendall had).

"Is spaghetti ok?" Kendall asked.

"Sure." Logan said.

"Let me change into something more comfortable; I hate suits."

_Please do. Hopefully I won't feel like pinning you against the wall and tearing your clothes off._ Logan thought. He was surprised at how much wanted Kendall, and they weren't even really _friends_ yet.

Kendall came back down in jeans, a Wild sweatshirt and Vans; he still looked good. _I'm in deep. _Logan thought. Kendall made spaghetti; they ate and talked.

"Tell me something I don't already know about you Logan."

"Well, I was born in Texas, but moved to Minnesota with my mom when I was 3. I was going to be a doctor, but changed my mind. I'm currently single; haven't met that special someone yet. Your turn. Tell me something I don't know about superstar Kendall Knight."

Kendall laughed. "I wouldn't say 'Superstar', but ok. I've lived in Minnesota my whole life, but I was born in Kansas on a family vacation. I have a younger sister, Katie, who's 17, and I send most of my money to a bank account for her college fund. Our dad left right after she was born; Mama raises her, but it's hard. Like you, I'm single; that right person hasn't come along yet."

They finished eating, and Logan yawned. "I hope I don't sound like a horrible guest, but I'm going to go to bed."

"No, I should probably too." Kendall said, "I didn't get much sleep last night, being in the hospital and all. Night. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams to you too. Good night." As Logan watched Kendall walk down the hall, he was head-over-heels in love with Kendall. He just had to make Kendall love him back.

Those green eyes were staring at him; the blond hair was all tousled and stuck to Kendall's forehead. "Please, Logan, fuck me."

"_Ok." Logan lined up and pressed in; he set a rhythm that had Kendall moaning and writhing beneath him in a matter of moments._

"Oh, god, Logan, harder." Kendall said. Logan changed the angle, and made Kendall come in a minute or so; Logan came right after that.

Logan's eyes opened as he came; he realized that it was all a dream. He could hear Kendall downstairs, and prayed that Kendall hadn't heard him call out Kendall's name. He put back on his scrubs (he didn't have a change of clothes- he hadn't been planning on staying the night, but he was tired, and Kendall had told him to stay) and headed downstairs, finding Kendall at the stove, making breakfast.

"Morning." Logan said.

"Hey. Coffee's over there if you want some." Kendall said. "I'm making omelets; I hope you like those."

"I do. Can I help?"

"No, you're my guest. Sit down and relax, enjoy your coffee. How did you sleep?"

"Good. I love that bed. How about you?"

"I slept great." Kendall brought over the omelets. "Here we go."

After they ate, Logan said, "Well, I'd better get home; I'm sure you have things to do today."

"Actually, nope. Coach gave us the day off." Kendall said. "Oh, and here's my number," he said, grabbing Logan's phone and saving it under "K-dog".

"Thanks. If you want to get together or something later, text me."

"I will. Text me if you want to do something too. I hope you have a great day Logan."

"You too Kendall."

It was about 4:30 pm that day when Logan's phone chirped with a message.

_What r u doing? _It was from Kendall.

_Nothin. U?_

_Bored. Wanna come watch a movie w/me? at my house._

_Sure. be right there._ Logan was pretty sure Kendall was doing this as a friendly thing, right? _There's no way he likes me._ Logan thought. _I'm not good enough for him._

Kendall let him in, and they got settled in on the couch; a bowl of popcorn sat between them.

Logan was so engrossed in the movie (_The Curious Case of Benjamin Button_), so he didn't noticed Kendall's hand in the popcorn bowl. Their hands touched and they both pulled back, like they'd been bitten by a snake.

Kendall paused the movie. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"


	4. Part 3

**Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody: Big Time Rush, the characters, and all referenced scenes belong to Nickelodeon, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

**Aha! Updated before 11.21.11 (tomorrow!). My plans got changed, so I decided I'd get this up now. :) Here's the last chapter of this one.**

_(Still in flashback mode, in January)_

"Me too." Logan said. He thought for a minute, then said, "No, I'm not. I'm glad you did that."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Logan wasn't used to flirting by initiating it, but he figured he could wing his way through it.

"Good." Kendall moved the popcorn bowl out of the way. "You can sit closer if you want. I don't bite."

"You sure?" Logan teased. "Cause that hand there, that felt like a bite."

"I only bite when provoked." Kendall grinned, and _oh, there were those sparks again. _"Just don't get in the way of the popcorn bowl and you're golden."

"Noted." By the end of the movie, Logan was pressed up against Kendall's side and was asleep. Kendall carefully picked Logan up (not wanting to wake him up) and laid him down on the guest bed, tucking him in.

"Night Logan." Kendall ghosted his lips over Logan's forehead.

In the morning, Logan woke up, thinking, _This isn't my place. Wait, am I still at Kendall's?_ A quick check of his surrounding revealed that, yes, he was. He padded downstairs, hearing singing coming from the kitchen. He stood in the doorway for a minute, listening to Kendall, before saying, "Mornin. Whatcha makin?"

Kendall stopped singing. "Morning. French toast."

"Cool." They started to eat, and Logan said, "You sing really well."

"You heard that?" Kendall flushed.

"It was good." Logan said. "Have you ever thought of going professional?"

"Yeah." Kendall sighed. "Me and my buddies James and Carlos were going to form a group, but then they went to LA and got signed without me."

"I'm sorry." Logan said.

"It's ok. I still like singing- only when no one's around."

"You can sing around me anytime."

"Ok. So, you gotta work today?"

"Yeah, tonight from 7 pm to 7 am. Why?"

"Well, we're- um, the Wild I mean- are leaving today for a 3-week roadtrip, starting with a game in Chicago. I was going to see if you were going to watch it."

"I'll be at work. Text me how you do though." Logan said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it gets boring on the night shift." Logan said. "Looking forward to having a text will make it go by faster."

"Ok. I'll text you then."

"I can't wait." Logan said. "Thank you for breakfast," he said, "and good luck." He gave Kendall a hug.

"Thanks."

Logan couldn't help but notice there was an empty feeling when he left Kendall's. But, Kendall had to make the first move.

At 11:30, Logan's phone vibrated. He opened Kendall's text. _Won 2-1. had an assist. Miss u._

_Awesome. miss u 2._ Logan had barely sent the message when his phone was ringing. "Hey Kendall, why aren't you going to sleep?"

"I needed to hear your voice."

_Ok. Maybe he's got it bad for me too. _Logan thought. "I miss you."

"Can you sing for me?" Kendall asked. "I tried singing myself to sleep, but it didn't work."

"Sure. Any requests?"

"No." Logan remembered Kendall liked Incubus, so he started singing, "Wish You Were Here".

"I wish I was there too." Kendall said as he dozed off. Logan heard the snoring, so he shut off his phone, but not before saying, "Goodnight Kendall."

At about 2 AM, they started texting one another, because Kendall couldn't sleep. Logan knew it was a bad idea to get involved with a pro athlete, but he couldn't resist. He knew he and Kendall could make it work.

7:30 AM arrived, and Logan clocked out, read to go home and get some rest. That was until Kendall called.

"Hey. I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"Nope. Just getting ready to go to bed actually."

"I wanted to say thank you for last night. You're a good singer too."

"Thanks." Logan said.

"Well, I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure, I'll text you when I get up." Logan said.

"Sleep tight."

"Thanks Kendall."

They had been texting back and forth when Kendall texted _I like you._

_I like you too. _Logan texted back.

_No, i mean i LIKE you._ Logan couldn't believe what he was reading, so he called Kendall. "You mean as in 'boyfriend' like?"

"Yep." Kendall said. "We can talk about it in two days when I get back, ok?"

"Ok. Have a fun time with the guys tonight."

"I will. You have a good time at work. Text me if you get bored."

"I will. Bye."

"Later."

The next couple of days flew by (_and, holy crap was it already Valentine's Day?_), and the Wild were home versus the Colorado Avalanche. Kendall brought Logan the ticket before the game; Logan expected a normal seat. He wasn't expecting a press box seat, where all the players' 'important' people watched the game.

Kendall scored the game-winning goal in overtime, and then he and Logan were heading to Kendall's house.

"Nice game." Logan said.

"Thanks." They sat in silence, until Kendall said, "I don't know if it's too soon, but if you want, you can move into the house. It's a shorter drive to the hospital."

"True, but we haven't even kissed yet, and you're asking me to move in?" Logan teased. He wasn't ready for Kendall to grab him and kiss him, but he let Kendall take control of the kiss, and they both were gasping for air when they broke apart.

"There. We kissed. So?"

"Yes. I'll move in." Logan smiled.

"And you can stay in the guest room if you want." Kendall said.

"And miss a minute of you? No thanks." Logan said, tackling Kendall down to the couch. They kissed again; this time it was more insistent, an _I want you _kiss. "I think this is going to be awesome."

"Me too." Kendall said.

"I just have one rule: no sex until you either get knocked out of the playoffs or win the Stanley Cup. I can't my stud muffin all distracted."

"Did you just call me 'stud muffin'?" Kendall laughed.

"Yep." Logan smiled.

"I like it. But we can make out and stuff?"

"As long as it doesn't distract you, sure."

"Ok, come on. We both need some sleep." Kendall said, pulling Logan to the bedroom. "Happy Valentine's Day Logan."

"Happy Valentine's Day stud muffin." Logan laughed.

_*Present Day (June)*_

The Wild had just beaten the Pittsburgh Penguins in Game 7 of the Stanley Cup Finals and were now being crowned the Stanley Cup Champions. Logan had never seen Kendall so excited. He couldn't blame him either; this was pretty awesome.

Kendall had been named the Conn Smythe trophy winner (the playoff MVP) (with 4 goals and 2 assists in the 7-game series), and Logan was going to head back to the hotel and let Kendall celebrate with his team when Kendall stopped him. "Stay, please?"

"Oh, ok." Logan couldn't say no to Kendall. He stood back, out of the way. This was Kendall's time to shine.

"You ok babe?" Kendall came over to him.

"Yeah, it's just, this is your day, and I don't belong." Logan looked down.

"Of course you belong." Kendall said. "Hey everybody, I have an announcement to make." All eyes turned to focus on Kendall. "I'm bi and this is my boyfriend, Logan. He feels like he doesn't belong, so let's show him how the Wild treat our family."

"Kendall, you just outed yourself." Logan said, "and me. You don't care?"

"Nope. I have it all- the Stanley Cup, the fame, the job I love; but the most important thing to me is right by my side." Kendall said, grabbing Logan's hand.

"Thanks." Logan said, squeezing back. The rest of the night was a blur; until he and Kendall went back to the hotel room.

"I believe I owe you some Stanley Cup celebratory sex." Logan said. "Lay back on the bed."

Kendall did, and they started making out, slow and sweet and first, and then Logan made it hot and dirty, tugging Kendall's jersey over his head; Kendall worked on getting his jeans off while Logan stripped down. "You ever do this before?" Logan asked. Kendall nodded "no".

"Ok. We're gonna go slow then." Logan took his time getting Kendall ready; he wanted to make this something Kendall would never forget.

"Here we go." Logan said, slicking himself up and pressing in. He watched Kendall's face for signs of pain, and after getting all the way in, he stopped.

"Are you gonna move or not?" Kendall challenged. Logan started slowly at first, but as Kendall relaxed, he picked up the pace, grabbing Kendall's dick and jerking him off.

"Oh, god, Logan. Harder." Kendall said. Logan changed the angle, and Kendall was coming moments later; Logan lasted a couple more thrusts before he too was coming.

As they lay there, Kendall said, "Stanley Cup Champion and getting fucked by my boyfriend for the first time? Yep, totally best day ever."

"Yeah." Logan agreed and slowly pulled out before going to grab a towel to clean them up with. After that, he snuggled into Kendall's side (after they'd gotten their pajamas on). "Congrats babe. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks."

"I love you." Logan said.

"Love you too Logan."


End file.
